ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BrandonLane/Hmmm
So with Justin's fanfic, GTNT on the final season, I felt it was time to do something different. I know I haven't been really active lately, but I plan on running a small trial on a new series I had in mind. It follows a girl, Amy Durham, a single and British girl making her way in a fictional California, Los Angeles. But then comes the real difference from anything we've seen from our past, successful and mostly failed fanfics, a new writing style. It will be written more like a blog, really only giving the perspective of my main character. She's a big time editor, with a blog as a side job. It will center around her dating woes: mobsters, rich playboys, men forever in the game, etc. I would love to have your opinions, and maybe even some of your own character creations! I'm not looking for a load of details, just a full name and basic information, as they might be featured in some or many of her stories. I'd also love to have your inputs on how you feel about this idea! Thanks! UPDATE!!!!!!!!! I have officially wrote: Acapella's Pilot. What is Acapella you ask? Acapella follows a group of private school students who partake in show choir. Now if you were noticed, I used "partake", meaning this won't be your run-of-the-mill Glee fanfic. Not every character is going to join within the first three episodes. As for how many will join, who knows? I'm really considering not featuring Sectionals or anything like that because it's a repetitive tool to drive plot and serve as filler. Don't hold me to that, I may change my mind. I'm at the drafting board, not even close to finalizing this. The Pilot is finished and will be released tomorrow. I really hope you guys will read this, and I feel strongly about it. So I will begin to explain some of the stuff featured below: Characters: (as of Pilot) * Holly Hemingway: a young, driven singer looking for that extra spark. She is selfish, and unapologetic for her diva attitude. (I based her off season one Rachel, who slowly derailed due to bad character growth from 2-current). * Justin Gonzalez: a new student who left his old high-school where singing and theatre weren't the scene. * Tyler Jenkins: a football player with vocal talent. He is a transfer who obtained a football scholarship to attend this private school. * Allison McAlister: a basketball star who is slowly losing interest in the sport she once adored. She's looking for anything to bring her a spark, fireworks. * Daniel Phillips: The Theatre and English teacher who has recently opened up this show choir. * Unnamed Coach: a power hungry champion who runs a tight ship and believes in Social Darwinism. Only the fittest on both her basketball and cheerleading team will thrive. Storyline: As I mentioned above, I wanted to do something different. Yes, there will still be songs featured; although, not heavily. I have some characters who will serve as antagonists, and that will become bigger as the story progresses. There will be a coach similar to Sue (she is a basketball and cheerleading coach). Within the Pilot, you'll see only two have made the choir, thus far. I want to bring some nostalgia from season one and currently the great track season six has been on. I know Glee fanfictions are repetitive, but this is the roots of how most of us Wikians came to befriend each-other. Plus, The Harmonics was a pretty good success (albeit a time when I was still growing as a writer) and I hope for Acapella to be just as strong of an achievement. I really hope you guys will read it; I've been really putting strong ideas into this. Category:Blog posts